


The One Where Loki Gets Everything he Wants

by kiranightshade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Come Swallowing, Enthusiastic Consent, Jotun Loki, Kneeling, Laufey A+ Parenting, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Marking, Prince Loki, Tongue Fucking, War, War Prize Loki, abusive laufey, blowjob, both from thor and laufey, dead odin, hand kissing, horn pulling, jewelery, loki gets everything he wants, no dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Loki has spent his entire life under Laufey's boot while impassive faces didn't spare him a glance. When Asgard wages war on his people, he waits, gathers intel on their king. When the castle is finally breached, and every one of his brothers are slain, he sits alone, waiting for his chance to be freed from his torment one way or the other.orLaufey is an abusive dickwad, Thor wins a war with Jotunheim, and Loki seduces him into taking him home as a war prize. Extremely consenting sex ensues.





	The One Where Loki Gets Everything he Wants

**Author's Note:**

> I realized once I finished that this was actually the first thorki fic I've written myself. figures it would be a jotun loki one. I do love my blue chaos god. also you can all blame LavenderLotion for dragging me into this ship. she has a habit of doing that to me.

Loki's heart beat steady as fire rained on Jotunheim below. 

As his brothers fought to defend their home, Loki sat unbothered at his vanity, adorning himself with his favorite gold chains and weaving more gold into his braid. He does not cover the many bruises on his body. He refuses to cover his marks ever again. 

He doesn't jump when the castle is breached and Asgard's forces swarm his home. He doesn't run for the chance that he'll survive the purge of Laufey's bloodline. He instead drapes himself over his chaise lounge in wait for the soldier that is bound to invade his chambers any moment now. 

He will be taken captive, perhaps as a war prize. He has heard talk of the king's beauty and prowess in battle. He has heard of his ability to both be rough and gentle, and he thinks if he could make himself a present for some lord's political game then maybe he can live comfortably for the foreseeable future. It doesn't hurt that putting Laufey's final legacy in the place of a pet would be the sweetest revenge for everything he's suffered until this moment. 

His doors are knocked down, but not by the boot of any soldier. Loki freezes as he sees Thor Odinson himself stand before him, Mjolnir at his side. 

Thor walks over to him, his aggression melting away with every step as his eyes take in the picture he's painted. But it isn't lust he sees, or it isn't only lust. There is curiosity, worry as he notices the bruises, but Loki doesn't think it's pity. Concern maybe? Loki knows then that he will live to see the golden halls of Asgard and finally be free of this life. 

Thor sets Mjolnir down beside him and doesn’t leave his space after. This close, Loki can smell the sweat and blood from a battle well won. Calloused hands cup his jaw, and he truly is as gentle as he was told. Loki's breath hitches when he presses on a bruise, when he runs his fingers over his hair. Loki leans into each of his touches and thinks that he won't have trouble kneeling to this man at all. 

"And who might you be?" Thor breathes, a smile threatening to take over his face. 

"I am Loki, the shame of Jotenheim." Loki chuckles. "I am no threat to you." 

"A prince of Jotenheim is no threat to me? I sincerely doubt that." 

"I hold no love for my people. If you killed Laufey, I would gladly kneel at your throne and show my thanks every day for the rest of my life." 

Loki takes the hand that has slowly been making its way to his lips and kisses it like he would a beloved lord. Thor's eyes dilate heavily as they make contact. His breaths grow heavier. 

"Laufey is already dead. He died by my hand." 

"Then I would humbly request safe passage to your home and serve you always." Loki punctuates with a line of kisses up his arm, over his armor. He can feel the blood running quicker with each passing second. 

"You would leave all you have known for the man who's ravaged your kingdom and slain your brethren?" 

"Oh, gladly." 

Then there were lips on his, a hand on the nape of his neck keeping him in place. Loki opens up without prompting to Thor's probing tongue. He moans as he's fucked as he knows Thor wishes to fuck him when the battle is officially won. When they are home in Thor's chambers, in Thor's sheets. 

The kiss is broken with Thor's hand pulling him back by his horn. Loki wonders if he looks a debauched as he feels. 

"If you are as truthful as you are beautiful, then you will become the Jewel of Jotenheim and want for nothing as long as I am king." 

 

  
*** 

 

Loki's first and last act as king is to hand the casket over to their conqueror and his kingdom along with it. He gets to watch as those that are left of his father's men were forced to bow down to Odin's son before he kneels down with them, his wrists held up in supplication with a smile on his face. 

He leaves his people to the Asgardians with no remorse, no second thoughts. Only the anticipation of Thor's full attention fills his mind as they march through the capitol and are taken through the Bifrost. 

His chambers are vast and bright and beautiful. Thor comes up behind him, his hands on his hips, and presses closed kisses to lines on his shoulder. 

"These are your rooms to do with as you wish," he says into his ear, nipping it playfully. "They are connected to my chambers and I encourage you to come to me whenever you wish." 

"I thought I was the one serving you?" 

"Oh, don't worry," Thor says, his hand inching down where his cock lays soft and uncovered. "You'll be serving me plenty." 

His jewelry shifts as he leans into his teasing touches. He gasps as he bites into his neck, leaving new marks for him to show in court. 

Thor pulls him closer so that he can feel the hard line of his cock against his ass. Loki grinds into it, delighted at the groan it pulls from him. 

"Let me worship you, my king. Let me go down on my knees and show you my gratitude." 

Thor's chest is suddenly all he can see, Thor's hands holding him in place at his back and neck. Loki doesn't hesitate to start sucking bruises in his skin, the sweat from his collarbone salty on his tongue. 

A hand in his hair, his neck straining as he looks up at the ceiling, and then he's being pushed to his knees and all he can see is Thor's heaving chest and then the impressive bulge just inches in front of him. 

Loki struggles with the complexity of Asgardian armor for a minute before Thor takes his hands and walks him through it. And then it's just him, hard and waiting for him. Loki doesn't leave him waiting long. 

Thor is large and heavy on his tongue and it's so good. He treasures each and every noise he pulls from him. Hands tighten on his horns every time he presses his tongue just below the head. Loki takes him all the way down until his throat is full and Loki must hold his breath. His hands move to his balls, pressing against the most sensitive places he can find. He swallows and Thor comes with a shout, his hands firm where they hold him in place. Loki relaxes as his come runs down his throat, his eyelids heavy and limbs pliant. 

Thor strips him to his skin alone after he pulls out. He lays him over his sheets bare, his hair spread out, wavy from its time braided. He leaves for a time before returning with a small basin of water. He cleans him thoroughly, lulling Loki deeper into a dazed calm. Lips press against him, gone as quick as they come. 

"Rest, my jewel, and I will arrange a proper welcome."


End file.
